Please Remember Me
by Paige72890
Summary: Jason has lost his memory. He can't remember Sam...or Courtney. What will happen when he sees Courtney again.Journey


**I have like three stories out now, but I can't help it. None of my stories can hold my attention for that long, but I will update them. This story came to me when I thought of the potential, the 'Jason losing his Memory' storyline has for Journey, but since that probably isn't going to happen I came up with this baby. I got the title from a Song by Tim McGraw called Please Remember Me; it's a really good song. Here are the lyrics.**

_Please Remember Me-Tim McGraw_

_When all our tears have reached the sea_

_Part of you will live in me_

_Way down deep inside my heart_

_The days keep coming without fail_

_A new wind is gonna find your sail_

_That's where your journey starts_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Just like the waves down by the shore_

_We're gonna keep on coming back for more_

_Cause we don't ever wanna stop_

_Out in this brave new world you seek_

_Oh, the valleys and the peaks_

_And I can see you on the top_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Remember me when you're out walkin'_

_When the snow falls high outside your door_

_Late at night when you're not sleepin' And moonlight falls across your floor_

_When I can't hurt you anymore_

_You'll find better love_

_Strong as it ever was_

_Deep as the river runs_

_Warm as the morning sun_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

_Please remember me_

**Chapter 1**

**Summary**- Jason has lost his memory and he doesn't remember Sam… or Courtney. What will happen when he sees Courtney for the first time? Will he try and remember her, or will he try and live the life that Sam has told him about?

Jason couldn't take it anymore. He had to get away from this nagging, whining, woman. The woman who 'claimed' she was his fiancée.

"Susan, could you give me some time alone? I just want to be alone for awhile, and to go on a walk." Jason asked. Before she could say a word Jason was out the door. When Jason heard the door slam, he faintly heard her yelling at him.

"My names Sam, not Susan." Jason just shook his head, and got into the elevator. Jason just wanted to find some place that would give him some peace.

Jason had just got to the dock when he distinctly heard the sound of two voices arguing. One was male and the other was female. Jason turned the corner and saw a beautiful blonde woman and a dark skinned man arguing.

"Nikolas I am not going to be your little toy. I am not going to sleep with you, just for you to realize that you love Emily and go running back to her. I'm not like that. If you want some one to just sleep with so you can realize how much you love your wife, why don't you go find Sam. I'm sure she'd be willing to sleep with you, but you might have to pay her a little bit, but she might just do it for free you never know. I don't like you in that way Nikolas, all of this has been a mistake, but you did help me realize that I don't love my husband, but I don't love you either. I realized that I don't need a man to be happy; I can live life without one. I thank you for helping me realize that, but I don't want what you want." Courtney yelled this at Nikolas.

Jason sort of felt sorry for the man. If a woman that gorgeous had just turned him down like that he would be more than a little crushed. But Jason sympathy suddenly turned into anger when the man who she called, Nikolas grabbed her arm and spun her around. Jason could that the grip was hurting the woman and she was trying to get away from him. Jason could tell the man was angry at the way he had just been turned down.

"You listen to me Courtney. I know you want what I want. You are just saying this to do the right thing, but I know that you want to be with me." Nikolas whispered arrogantly. The woman was trying to twist her arm so she could get away from the man. Jason had seen enough he immediately revealed himself to the arguing pair. The woman suddenly got a relieved look in her eye when she saw him. He immediately heard her sigh with relief. Jason came behind Nikolas and tapped him on the shoulder. Nikolas whipped around and gave him an angry look, but he suddenly adopted a scared expression when Nikolas saw him.

"I think she told you to leave her alone." Jason said through gritted teeth. Nikolas nodded dumbly, and quickly let go of her arm. Nikolas turned to leave, but Jason grabbed his arm and spun him around so he was facing Courtney. "I think you owe her an apology." Jason let go of Nikolas's arm when he heard him squeak an 'I'm sorry' before Nikolas ran away from the docks. Jason then turned to the blonde woman.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"Yeah thanks for doing that Jase. I don't know what I would do if you didn't show up. He has really been driving me crazy, I'm glad I was finally able to get him the message that I didn't want him." Courtney told Jason with a laughing tone in her voice, but her laughter died down when she saw the puzzled look in his eyes. "What's wrong Jase?"

Jason was shocked to find out that this beautiful woman knew his name. He had no clue as to who she was. He only knew her name because he heard the dark skinned man say it.

"How do you name?" Jason asked. Courtney just stared at Jason like he had grown two heads. What game was Jason trying to play?

"Jason what game are you trying to play?" Courtney asked with puzzlement in her voice.

"I'm not playing a game, I just want to know how you know my name. I know yours is Courtney because I heard that guy say it," Jason told her with a sincere look in his eyes. Courtney could tell he honestly had no clue as to who she was.

'Oh my god, Jason really doesn't remember who I am. I have to find out what in the hell is going on,' Courtney thought this to herself while she was digging through her purse trying to find her cell phone. The person she called picked up on the first ring.

"Corinthos," Sonny's voice rang clearly in Courtney's ears.

"Sonny, what in the hell is going on with Jason? He has no clue as to who I am. Why can't he remember me?" Courtney asked frantically. She heard Sonny sigh into the phone.

"Jason's lost his memory, and he can't remember anything. He doesn't know what he does and he doesn't know who anybody is. If he is there with you, you might just need to remind him who you are," Sonny told her all of this information in one breath, "I need to go Courtney, I'm really busy," Sonny said, before he hung up the phone and Courtney was met with the sound of the dial tone. "Okay Sonny, be that way!" Courtney yelled into the phone before she hung up. She turned to look at Jason who had a very shocked look on his face.

"Sorry about that I just needed to see what was going on. Well I just found out you lost your memory. I'm sorry about all of the questioning before, I just thought you were playing a game with me or something." Courtney said with a nervous laugh in her voice.

"It's all right, but you still didn't answer my question. How do we know each other?"

'How am I supposed to answer this? Am I supposed to tell him that we were married?' Courtney thoughts were running wild. What was she going to tell Jason? What had Sam, Sonny, and Carly told him about his life? Did they tell him about her, or their marriage? Courtney didn't know.

"What all had Sam told you about your life?" Courtney asked hesitantly.

"She told me that she was my fiancée, and that I was Sonny's enforcer." Jason answered her question vaguely.

"Well before your accident we knew each other. Well I guess you really couldn't call it an accident. We used to be married, but we got a divorce about a year and a half ago. We have tried to stay friends, but I guess we haven't been doing a really good job with that. You came and saw me before my wedding to Jax, and we talked a bit, but we didn't talk much after that day." Courtney answered.

"How do you know Sonny?"

"Sonny is my older brother. It's a long story, just don't ask how." Courtney said laughing. Jason laughed at her joke.

"Well I guess I can trust you. You look pretty trustworthy," said Jason with a teasing air in his voice causing Courtney to laugh.

"Thank you Mr. Morgan, I feel so much better knowing that I have your approval," Courtney said sarcastically, but laughing still.

"It's good to know Ms…" Jason voice trailed off. He had forgot to ask her, her last name. He was hoping she would fill in the blanks.

"Jacks, but it is about to be Matthews again."

"Courtney Matthews," Jason tested her name on his lips before he nodded, "I like it. It's a nice name, but I think I like Courtney Morgan better. I like the way it rolls off the tongue." Jason said teasingly.

"Ha ha Jase, very funny. Now lets get you home I'm sure Sam is worried." Courtney told him sarcastically. She laughed when she saw him make a face at the mention of Sam. "What's the matter?"

"Don't make me go back to her, she is driving me crazy with her constant whining. She is always reminding me that she is my fiancée, it's not like I'm forgetting it. She is about to drive me nuts; you can't make me go back there." By the time Jason finished explaining the reason he couldn't go back to the penthouse Courtney was in tears of laughter.

"Okay we wont go back to the penthouse. Why don't we go to Kelly's and get something to eat? How does that sound?" Courtney asked when she had stopped laughing. Jason just nodded. Courtney looped her arm through his and they set out at the direction to Kelly's.

**So here is the first chapter of my new story. I hope ya'll liked it. Please review. I know I am the worst updater, and you don't want to here my sob story as to why I cant update, but I have just been so busy, with band practice everyday, and school work, I have been just about spread thin Please tell me if I should continue this.**

**Oh, and I am not a fan of OHNO, so I will not be so nice to Nikolass in this story. I used to be a fan of him and Emily, but that was before Nikolass started thinking with the head at the wrong end of his body. Oh and Nikolass is my new nickname for Nikolas, I think it fits the way he has been acting.**

**Leanna R.- I'm so sorryI haven't been able to review your stories. My review thingy keeps breaking. I can only review a few times, so I will review here. **

**I love 'Tangled Secrets' the Jexie is amazing, and I love the chemistry they have together in the story. I'm glad Jessie saved her from that guy. **

**'Sometimes Wishes Come True' is one of the best Journey stories I have ever read. It is amazingly written and You are a wonderful author. Please hurry and update Sometimes wishes come True because the cliffhanger is going to kill me.**

_If you haven't read these stories byLeanna R. you really need to read them. They are both wonderful stories._


End file.
